Night Clubs and Night Terrors
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: Alternate Universe. MalexMale A very detailed account of what just might happen if you don't watch who you date and take on those one night stands. KyuuNaru


**Author Notes: Hey everyone! I am not abandoning a single story. I promise! I have just been so bogged down, and I got really inspired to write this over the Thanksgiving break. Please enjoy in all the devilish ways you want (Hint Hint). You might want to clear the next hour of your schedule for this chapter.**

**$ ##############&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*********########$$$$$**

Naruto loved this song. It was so easy to groove and pump his fists to. He smiled as he began to sweat and really dig in. He looked around to see who all was around. Plenty of girls barely in clothes, lots of guys in cheap polo shirts and pants... Colorful shoes and some prep ties, but nothing classy and nothing exotic. Was it going to be a night with no one good to dance with? He really didn't want to settle for the second week in a row...

Then he spotted a striking man, one with long red hair and warm brown eyes, muscled but trim, and in a body-fitting shirt and black pants. He was drop-dead hot! And he had a pierced ear. Naruto knew. He just knew the guy had to bat for his team.

He made sure to get into sight and start showing off his body, his limber back especially. He pulled out all the stops, and he caught gazes for a split second, and he knew that look. Score! He had to let the redhead come to him though. He continued dancing on his own for a while, and then he felt a tiny brush against him to see the man there, a bit taller up close than he expected, but that was fine. Yeah he was sexy as fuck! He just had to keep his cool and not get an embarrassing boner too early.

"Well, what's your name?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" the blond asked as he stopped, looking purposely a bit tough despite his stature.

"Kurama. I'm new to town, thought I'd see what the night clubs are like. They don't disappoint."

"Heh, well your flattery is appreciated, but I'm here for fun. If you can't dance, I'd like to find someone who can."

"Oh I can dance. The real question is can I get the follow through." Naruto quirked a brow but went giddy inside. This guy was smooth, and he wanted the blond! When the songs changed, Naruto went into action, gyrating and pumping, stepping to the beat, using some cookie cutter moves from the music video. Kurama could copy, and he could improvise at the basic level, but could he do better?

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. You're not bad at all, but let's see you without the training wheels." Naruto got in closer and started to see if the player could play, and he was perfectly comfortable in close quarters, and then Naruto felt arms start to gently touch around, him not saying no. Then he began to touch the redhead too. It went farther and farther, and Naruto quickly realized this guy could keep up with him every step of the way. But would he follow the blond beyond the club? He turned around and began to press his perky butt into the redhead's hips, and he felt a little spank. Maybe? Just maybe? This town had so few gay guys, and Naruto had been looking to meet a good one for a while. If the night went well, maybe he'd get much more than a dance and some nice words which he expected later. He started to pump his fists and gyrate his butt, pumping his head to the beat and feeling the elder gently hump against him. It was pretty arousing actually.

Kurama put a pill of ecstasy on his tongue when the blond was turned around and grinding that sweet ass against him. He began to hump lightly to the beat, making the teen look back and smirk. "You like?"

"Oh, I like," the older replied before spanking the right globe.

"Mm might want to be careful Kurama. If you try to skip dinner I won't let you near dessert." The redhead smirked skeptically.

"Is that so... Then I should mind my manners and treat you right."

"You should..." The teen stood all the way up and leaned his head back, parting his lips just so and inviting Kurama. The first kiss was gentle, Kurama gently running his hands to his partner's waist and holding him just a bit. Naruto pulled away and smiled with a tiny blush. "Not bad." He turned to face the elder and brought them into a deeper kiss, Kurama hiding the pill under his tongue before letting the kid run things for a bit. He wasn't a bad kisser for a newbie, which he obviously was. They broke apart once again, the player grinding again and noticing he was rubbing against a partial stiffy. His mark smirked and leaned in again. That was when their tongues really danced, and Kurama tipped the pill straight back, it dropping right down the teen's throat without him noticing. Then the song changed to a slow piece. "Ah fuck you DJ!" Naruto yelled, throwing up the finger. "I can't dance to this crap."

"Me neither...want a drink?"

"Can you get me one? I'm underage."

"I can get you anything. The bartender's a friend."

"Ooh, hmmm, Bombay & Blood?"

"Expensive taste you have there."

"Well it's my first drink, so I want something good. Gin's not supposed to bite much."

"First drink?" Kurama asked in shock. "Are you serious?" The blond nodded as they began to walk. "Well then, how many firsts are you having tonight?"

"That, is all up to you," came the reply. The devil had to keep himself from breaking a wicked smile. Young souls were tasty enough, but breaking in a virgin was a load of fun, and the particular flavor of those untouched souls was riveting. He just REALLY needed to control the situation and make sure he didn't scare off his mark.

"James, get me a Martini and a Bombay 'n Blood."

"That's top-shelf shit Ku," came the reply from over the shoulder. "You must be whipped to buy one of those."

"How much?"

"Forty eight fifty for the pair."

"Ouch!"

"Bombay Silver Gin with crushed cranberries, cranberry liqeur, blood orange juice, and a slice... Oh he's a keeper... Anyway, got the money?"

"Yeah I got it you blood sucker." The miffed redhead pulled out his wallet and drew three 20s, slapping them down on the counter. "You better enjoy this," he told the blond a bit sternly, receiving a grin and Naruto scratching his own head a bit. First came the martini, two olives and served in a chilled glass. Next came Naruto's a dark red concoction in the same kind of glass along with the change. "Doesn't look half bad." After they picked up their drinks, they toasted to the night and began to sip. "You like?"

"Mm, yeah!" replied the younger. "As good as I heard! Sorry it cost so much."

"Well, if it all ends nicely, I can't complain." The slow song continued to lull in the background, Naruto noticing and starting to drink more quickly. "The DJ'll change it up soon enough. So, what brought you out here?"

"Ah I, thought I'd ditch the family once in a while. I read some great reviews of the club, and then I turned out to really like the place." Kurama stepped up and put an arm around the teen's waist again, his warm skin rubbing just slightly against Naruto's, making him gasp in unmistakable pleasure. It was starting to work, Kurama making sure he didn't look like he knew something. "We can dance more in a minute, promise. I'll...nudge the DJ." Naruto blushed, but he nodded and threw more of the drink back, thinking he must have imagined it.

The redhead walked off, leaving the blond just in view as he approached the DJ. It was trivial to get him to change his mood for something more upbeat. The next song would be something more to his mark's liking. He walked back, finishing his martini as Naruto downed the last of his own cocktail. He was sweating, his heart fluttering as he looked at the handsome redhead. He felt like he could take on the world right then, but Kurama was outside of that. Naruto felt like the man was great so far. He just needed to be sure. "Did you get it done? I want to dance again."

"Give it another minute. Meanwhile, how about one more kiss?" Naruto smirked, but he indulged, enjoying the tingly touches. As their tongues danced he unknowingly swallowed another pill, this one a classic roofy.

When the song changed to something with a pounding bass, the blond yelled out and threw his fists up before yanking Kurama onto the dance floor again. They challenged each other, rubbed each other, egged one another on. Naruto felt right at home. If this kept going so well, he was going to have to get this guy's number at the very least. Those hands wove over him like they already knew his secrets... He wondered just how well those hands could work in a more intimate situation.

The rest of the night was a total blur. Naruto saw red, candles, smelled sandalwood and musk. Hands wove over his bare chest and abdomen... He saw Kurama, those dazzling brown eyes going crimson and wild, heat building all around him. He felt his body electric, buzzing with wonderful sensations, hearing the very color of the candles' flames... He leaned back into the man's hold, them on their knees between the candles. God those hands massaging him, grabbing him, and twisting his nipples were so good. He kissed the man lustily, his eight inches standing proud and unafraid.

Kurama was lightly scratching him, but the sensations were so intense! Everything was mind-blowing, and then that devilish mouth began to work on his neck. Ecstasy and sheer unending pleasure burst into form. A rough hand took his manhood and stroked, and Naruto was like putty. He'd do anything Kurama asked, and that was where his trouble really began. He had done EVERYTHING Kurama asked...

"Hehe, how do you feel Naruto?" asked the demon as he half-carried the stumbling teen into a back alley and through a steel door in a brick wall, closing it and locking it gently behind him.

"Uuh aaayee feel kainda sssick. T-Too mmucchhh al-co-hol..."

"Yeah you hit the booze a little hard for your first try, but let me see if I can't sober you up some." As if. The demon had some nasty plans for Naruto. Though, keeping him from barfing would be beneficial. Demons could only really influence the minds of the sinful or manipulate inanimate objects. They couldn't affect the body much without consent, and even less so on a pure specimen like this. That was why they very often became masterful chemists. Humans had a penchant for drug addiction and making all sorts of crazy concoctions just to get high. He had a large supply of all sorts of things, especially anything which caused delirium and loss of inhibition. Kurama walked into another room containing his work items. He crushed together ten ecstasy pills and a quadruple dose of rohypnol along with some ginger. Then he made some hot tea with the help of some fire-inducing magic. After dumping the mixture in, he brought the set back to Naruto who was sitting and gently rocking, looking a little pale and flushed. "Here, some tea and ginger to settle the stomach, honey too." Kurama poured out two half-mugs and scooped a little honey into each from a jar, Naruto watching him cautiously. He didn't feel right as it was, and since he was sobering up he was becoming aware that he was in an unknown place and that he might be drugged, but since Kurama did exactly the same things to both mugs and was now letting him choose, he let down his guard and picked one.

"Mmm," he hummed as it went down, Kurama smirking as those eyes closed and he began to sip his own. Demons were almost completely unaffected by substances humans could create. Ecstasy though...that was good stuff. It lit the nerves on anyone and made for very memorable nights. The ginger calmed Naruto's stomach, and the honey made him unaware of the taste of anything else, so he downed it with a gulp. "Can I have, ugh, some more?"

"Sure," replied the redhead, pouring out another glass and scooping and stirring in the same honey. Naruto swayed and sipped it contentedly for a long time before the demon reached out and touched a bare ankle, bringing a shiver and signaling his mark's vulnerability. "Hnn, so, enjoy the night Naruto?" He gently rubbed his palm there and made the teen's breath hitch.

"Y-Yeah. You were great, a lot of fun. Thanks for dancing, letting me drink on your dime, and helping me out here. Thanks...for everything really."

"You're very welcome Naruto... Kiss for the road?" The blond smiled and nodded, getting up on his knees and letting the redhead bring him into his arms, which let a very warm and good feeling rush through him, his midsection tingling a bit. Then their lips gently met, the feeling pure electricity. God was Kurama hot, and such a good kisser... He'd never felt like this in another guy's arms... If only it could last... Those hands gently rubbed his back, and then like that they separated, Naruto blushing, and drooling a tiny bit. Then he brought them back together more forcefully. Their tongues danced, a total electric experience. When it ended, Naruto gasped for breath and leaned his head on the elder's shoulder, those hands sinking just a bit lower, to his waistline. "I don't want this to end so soon Naruto, but you should be getting home." He was protective too? Damn it all!

"You stayed with me through drinks, danced the night away, helped me out when I went too far... You know what Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I want to give something back. I've never felt this way... You know those other first times you asked about? Let's enjoy one...right now." The redhead faked a blush and smiled, a bit wickedly.

"So, dessert?" he asked suggestively, his hands slipping down to the band of Naruto's pants, the teen smiling, knowing this was going to be fun.

"Make it a feast."

"Oh I can do that." They kissed brutally, hands rubbing over each other, clothes slowly being shed down to boxers, and they humped and rubbed. Naruto felt what he'd soon be dealing with, and he grew more excited. He was leaking pre so much he had a visible stain now in his neon blue underwear. "Let's take this to a more, comfortable and appropriate place."

"And here I thought I was gonna be screwed right into the floor," Naruto playfully replied.

"Maybe later. For now..." Kurama swiftly picked the blond up bridal style and moved towards a back room with another heavy door. In here Naruto saw red silk and flags lining the wall covered in ornate symbols, lots of pillows on a stone floor, like polished concrete. It smelled like sandalwood and incense, and there was a fireplace currently roaring on the one side keeping it all warm. "I didn't mention this, but I'm a bit of a satanist. No sacrificing people or batshit stuff, but I do think there's a bit of sacred geometry in this universe, including the pentacle."

"Oh yeah, that five-pointed star thing," Naruto pointed out, one in the middle of the room with several stationary pillows at the center. "So, we getting down with the devil tonight?" he asked suggestively as a hand went down and groped the man's wonderfully accented bulge.

"You could say that," Kurama replied. "I want to perform a lust ritual first, invite the blessings of darkness to give us pleasure beyond imagination. It's pretty simple. You don't have to do much, but we do need to be completely naked, and you must be unafraid. Lord Satan only blesses those who walk his path without fear."

"As long as you're here to protect me, I'm not scared at all." With that Kurama brought them both to the center, placing his knees on two cushions and setting Naruto down in front of him, the teen putting his knees on the other two cushions. Kurama leaned over and grabbed a long lighter before lighting the votive candles at each point and gap along the ring, each atop a specific symbol. When all ten were lit, he returned to his original place. "And now we begin. Remove the last of our clothing." Naruto started with the elder, pulling down on the band at the hips, maneuvering the offending garment off until he saw Kurama's pride and joy spring into the air. Oh God was he big, much longer than his own, and definitely beefier. He silently thanked God he found a good dick for his first time. And oh that musky aroma sent tingles down his spine and a pulse through his groin. The nest of red curls was a selling point too. The man really was just naturally scarlet all over, sexy as Hell. Kurama stood and allowed the garment to be pulled off his feet before kneeling again. Naruto wasn't as graceful, instead leaning forward, pulling down, lifting each knee, and then pulling his boxers off his feet and tossing both items out of the circle.

"Not bad at all. It suits you," the man spoke up, looking down at Naruto's hardness which was currently dripping onto the center of the pentacle. "Now let's begin..." Kurama put his hands together in prayer, Naruto doing the same. "Lord Satan, father of the grey light and master of shadows, I call upon you and request a blessing. Your son burns with lust for this man, Naruto. Let my hunger for the flesh be unsated until Naruto can no more endure your blessed pleasures. Let our great stalks spill seed in your name throughout the night. May our bodies be cleansed in your holy flames. I ask that you bless me with skill and understanding, with powers supernatural to give Naruto the best night of his life. Ave Satanas." He nodded.

"Ave Satanas."

"Now, that is the opening prayer. We must burn incense in reverence to him, and we must make promises on one another's bodies before a final prayer." The redhead rose and walked around the room, five bowls of incense being lit one by one before he walked up to the altar in the room, pulling up what looked to be like a letter opener. "We must each give a drop of blood to sanctify our union. I'll go first." Kurama pricked his pinky and gently squeezed the end until a single drop fell to the floor in the center. He handed it to Naruto, who struggled for a moment to make himself do it, but he pricked his own right pinky and allowed one drop to land just to the right of the first. "Ave Satanas."

"Ave Satanas." He handed back the ceremonial knife, Kurama walking it back to the main altar before returning, Naruto feeling the air intensify. He loved watching the man's hard on swing wildly and strong. Kurama kneeled in front of him and put warm hands over the blond's pecs. "This man's torso I promise to massage and inflame, his nipples to twist and rub in pleasure. Now you make a promise."

Naruto, nervous as he was, lifted a finger to touch the man's lips. "This man's lips I promise to caress, and let his tongue to roam free in any place he desires." Kurama smirked at how naughty that sounded. Naruto really had no clue he was giving the demon consent with every returned promise. These were spell-binding agreements in the circle. Next he laid his own finger on Naruto's mouth.

"This man's mouth I shall tenderly and brutally explore with my tongue, to dance with his own and plunder all secrets. I will imprint my male flesh upon his tongue and feed him with my seed." Naruto blushed. He put his hand on Kurama's abs.

"This man's strong center I shall hold onto for support and honor with my touch." Now the man laid a palm on his left leg.

"This man's thighs I shall squeeze and ghost over, to drive wild his lust and wants, to hold him safe and in lascivious intent."

Naruto placed his hands on Kurama's upper arms. "I promise this man's arms I shall welcome and allow to shelter and hold me in any way he desires. I will guide them and his hands to where they will best pleasure me." Kurama then wrapped his hand around Naruto's hardness, drawing a groan from the sudden heat and sensations.

"This, the tree of pleasure of man, I shall squeeze, massage, lick, suck, and impart all manner of pleasures upon before the night is through. So shall I make it spill man's sacred life essence and dedicate it to Lord Satan. His sacred sac and testes shall I consecrate and honor in reverence to the potency of the male." Naruto shivered and groaned at that. He wanted to begin so much. Then he thought hard and put a hand over Kurama's right ear.

"Words of lust shall I whisper, speak, and moan into this man's ears. I shall drive him wild with my wants and pleasures so we both may feel what he blesses me with." Kurama then leaned slightly forward and put both of his hands on the teen's ass, making him groan in warm pleasure.

"This virgin's receptive flesh shall I honor and plunder. I shall pluck the flower's petals until it is bare and raw. My potent seed shall I spill in the halls of this man as many times as he asks and more. I shall breach his walls and tear screams of pleasure so grand they will be heard for miles. His fertile fields will be sown with my sinful seeds. I shall make this man a virgin no longer, and I shall dedicate this union to you Lord Satan." Naruto really liked that dirty talk. He confidently grabbed the man's stalk at the head.

"Lord Satan I dedicate my body in worship of this man and his tree of pleasure. Seed shall I draw from him for as long as he lasts. I will receive his hardened flesh and hot cum in all parts of me, and I will be his delicacy tonight. May you bless our union, and may our union last many hours."

"With these promises made in the sacred circle and pentacle, in the temple of the Lord, I pray the night shelters and guides us. Lord Satan, be our shining light. May you lead us in our lustful endeavors so our worship of you is complete and received. Ave Satanas."

"Ave Satanas." Then the elder brought them together in a passionate kiss, Naruto's whole body singing with sensations of pleasure. The redhead was kneading his butt skillfully, squeezing his cheeks, parting them, slipping all over them. That hot cockhead pressed against his lower stomach and slid upward as they humped against each other, Naruto sliding up the man's thigh and whining in pleasure. With his body dedicated to the still disguised demon, Kurama could magically withhold his orgasm and absorb the excess lust and pleasure. He grabbed the boy's staff and imprinted the spell without a word, without Naruto noticing a thing other than the intense sensations.

"Mmm I'm going to love slipping into your ass and firing off. I've never had a virgin before," he lied. Narutog was one of many, and he knew exactly how to treat them. The blond shivered at the thought. "But before we get to that, you dedicated all of your body to worshipping me. Worship. Kiss me and lick me, massage and caress everywhere you desire. Rub your arousal along me. Show me what it means to worship a man's body."

"Yes sir," Naruto replied. He could easily do power play. Kurama was so alpha, so demanding but protective and nice. He started with kissing the redhead, running his hands over the strong back, committing to memory all the ripples and curves. His shoulders were powerful too. Even though Naruto was a bit wary, he grabbed Kurama's ass and played with the muscled cheeks just to see what it was like, looking into the man's eyes which tempted him go on. Then he licked at the man's neck, tasting salt and manly aromas. God was he hot! He slowly went lower, down the man's collarbone to a dusky nipple, bending down and giving Kurama a wonderful view of his back and the cleft of his butt. He twitched and licked his lips, happy with the service he was getting so far. Naruto switched to sucking on the other nipple while playing with the first and rubbing his belly. Yeah, this was solid body worship for a start. He began to go lower, and te redhead ran his arms down the teen's back, drawing out a moan. The ecstasy was at full effect now. Every touch was like an earthquake to Naruto's mind. He kissed down Kurama's abs, letting his tongue dip into the belly button and swirl for just a moment before continuing lower still. He reached the crimson pubes, and then a hand came down to the back of his head.

"Not just the body. My scent. Breathe my musk in deep. Let it flood your nose. Let no other smell fill your nose but my body, my desire for you." He pressed the teen into his bush, Naruto following his command. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deep through his nose, moaning and shivering as he got the full blast. He shivered and groaned in need, pleasure radiating straight down to his twitching, dripping dick. He could have sworn he was going to blow on the spot. Kurama was hot and kinky, and jeez did he smell good. One more long breath and the redhead shivered in pleasure as he felt the excess run off his mark. "Ave Satanas."

"Ogh, Ave Satanas," Naruto half-moaned as he rose up, his lips being claimed by the redhead in a brutal kiss which sent stars flying through his mind's eye. That tongue snaked around his mouth, over his teeth like a precise surgeon, along his gums like he knew every crevice already, and with his own appendage like the dominant alpha Naruto wanted: demanding, but respectful and inviting. The kiss was full of heat and passion as Kurama wrapped his hands on the sides of the blond's chest and began to rub his nipples, drawing more groans in the kiss as they separated. "God you're good," he panted.

"Thanks," the sly devil replied mischievously. "Now, lick my balls. Worship the holy jewels, the sources of seed. Show Lord Satan how much the male body enflames you, how you desire it, burn for it." Naruto quickly went down on his hands and pressed his tongue in the middle of that slightly hairy sac, tasking musk and sweat and swirling all around. "Oh yeah you little twink. Worship me." Kurama ran his hand into the teen's hair and rubbed his scalp encouragingly. "Come on, like my balls. Good boy...suck 'em, gently at first." Naruto opened his mouth and suckled on a fat egg before licking at it simultaneously, slowly putting more into his mouth as he breathed that pubic scent into his deepest recesses. Kurama smirked. Every time Naruto obeyed, he was given more power and control over the teen's state of mind and body. "Oh yeah you love my balls. Get 'em both," he encouraged, Naruto quickly switching to the other and gently massaging the other. "Nice. Now, lay on your back. Just turn over right where you are." Naruto did, staring up and seeing that swinging cock and Kurama's stunning eyes. Then the man got partway up and moved his feet up, and he squatted right in front of the teen's face.

"You want me, to rim you?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly. Get your tongue in there nice and deep. Show me what you've got, but no fingers. Meanwhile, I'll play with your lower parts." Naruto didn't even hesitate as Kurama leaned forward and exposed his hole. He dove right in, licking around the surface first and groaning at the tastes. He felt hot hands massage his legs and thighs, and then he went to pierce the redhead's ring. "Aaaw fuck yeah. You love that hole. Lick all inside it oongh." Kurama pressed back a bit, and then he wrapped his hand around Naruto's dripping dick and slowly stroked. The moans he got were louder than before, and he absorbed a lot of excess pleasure. He leaned down and suckled on the teen's balls too. Yup, he was a virgin through and through. That flavor was unmistakable. "Get deeper, as far as you can go." Naruto grabbed his hips for leverage and pulled, shoving his face flush against the man's crack as he extended his tongue to the max. "Onghohoho, YES! Ah that's good. Lower. Press lower, left. ONGH right in the sweet spot! Agh yeah!" Suddenly Kurama got up and turned around. "Up." Naruto sat up, though he was feeling a little woozy. He saw that beautiful stalwart manhood beginning to ooze silvery pre. "Lick me clean." Without a word Naruto had his lips kissing the tip and his tongue teasing the slit and head. The flavor was so intense, so manly it made every part of him tingle. He looked up and saw crimson, slitted eyes staring down at him hungrily. Those eyes made him shiver with want and lust, a fire burning in them with all sorts of dirty thoughts.

"Lord Satan I give thanks for this man you have given me, and I shall devote him to you in every way... Now, while on your knees in respect, worship the inflamed flesh of man. Draw from me the seed of life and devour it for sustenance. Use tongue, cheek, throat, and all techniques. Let your worship of my penis be strong to draw out the sacred cum into you."

Naruto parted his legs slightly and went up on his knees, grabbing the length and stroking it fervently at first. Kurama looked down to see the teen's own manhood loyally standing at attention with need. That tongue began to weave over the head, and then the waiting cavern opened and took the first inch inside. "Mmmffffgh, mmghmm!" came lustful, pleasures moans.

"Yes, drink in the tastes and smells of man's sex, his nectar. Let them overtake your senses. Suck and draw Naruto. Worship," he commanded. His demonic aspects were beginning to show, but he could alleviate Naruto's fears and prevent him from simply waking up without warning. "Yes, take in more. Submit yourself to my desires and my phallus... Worship in lust. Ave Satanas!" Naruto pulled off with a pop.

"Ave Satanas!" he called back before he dove back on, sucking the head hard and making the redhead moan openly. His precum was musky and dominant, driving and good. Naruto's whole body tingled as he continued to suck it down. Half the shaft was about all he could take, his gag reflex untrained as it was. He just sucked harder and flicked his tongue around more. Kurama thrust gently against his tongue, groaning and moaning as Naruto got better at it.

"Massage my balls." Naruto did so without question, carefully pulling them loose and then kneading the sac. "Yes, good. Suck hard. Pull in your cheeks." Kurama took hold of his head, and Naruto sucked nice and hard as the demon drew back and thrust into his mouth, along the smooth surfaces of the cheeks and the textured of his tongue, into the back to rub the soft upper palette, almost making him gag. "Ah yeah...good boy. Mmff, Ogh, yeah!... Bob. Bob and suck me off right now!" Naruto pulled back and went to work quickly. He knew the redhead was close, so he worked extra hard, pumping the excess in time with his sucking. "Uurgh. Agh! Lord Satan I dedicate my cum to you as this man accepts it into his vessel, to devour and absorb the essence of man." He looked down. "Look me in the eyes. Show me everything you feel as you drink my seed!" So demanding, so commanding, so hot, so sexy and dirty. Naruto shivered and looked up with the sluttiest expression, locking gazes. Crimson, evil, hungry eyes...hungry for him. He trembled, shivered in pleasure. And the fingers on the sides of his head...he felt claws... But it was so good. He couldn't stop. "Ongh, yes. Nearly there Naruto." The demon panted harder and harder, twitched in his mouth. "Uungh!" He looked almost angry, his eyes totally unblinking. "Aaaargh! Aaaaw fuck!" He bucked, but his hands kept Naruto looking into his unblinking eyes. Then in the teen's mouth he tasted salt, musk...it was creamy, and a little sweet. Kurama was cumming in his mouth, and he shivered and moaned as he understood that. He was really being dominated now. It felt so right. "Keep sucking OH! Every drop you little twink! Ohhohohohohoooh yeaaahhhh. Mmmmmgh. Yeah you know what we just did, and you loved every moment of it. Swish it around...yeah you love that flavor. Swallow it all. Clean my cock off and get it all. Yeah you're a good little boy..." Kurama pat his head and kept their eyes locked as Naruto swallowed the load whole and began to suck and lick loyally. "Yeah that's it." He pulled out, Naruto panting. "Nice and clean... Now you've taken my hot cum in your mouth and throat. How'd you like it?" Naruto panted a couple more times, and then he smiled mischievously.

"I'll suck you off any night of the week. I loved it." Kurama flashed a fanged smile, his horns and devil tail now out too.

"That's right you did. And now we're gonna get to the fun part." Naruto felt warmth pool inside him, and soon his lust was growing, his need and pleasure growing at alarming rates as he sat there.

"Please," he begged with a sticky tongue halfway out of his mouth. "My ass... Take me. Honor my body as you promised." Kurama smiled as he let go.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He had never even lost his erection, and Naruto's was now raging for attention. "Prove to me your submission." Kurama sat down on his knees, them spread just so with his arms on his thighs. "Sit in my lap. Facing away. Give me reign over your body." Naruto was compelled he felt his hole tingle in anticipation. He drew closer and turned around, Kurama leaning back as the teen spread his legs wider, sitting in front of and against the demon's inflamed endowment, its heat burning against Naruto's exposed back. Kurama moved his hands to the perky nipples, the blond yelling in pleasure. "Yes, you give me everything, your whole vessel..." The hands wandered, and a hot tongue and mouth played with the teen's neck. At the thighs Naruto was moaning openly, Kurama swallowing the sounds in a kiss.

"Angh, I wanna cum. I'm so close..." Kurama could feel it, every motion.

"Oh? Well I want to break in your virgin ass first."

"But I sucked you off!"

"You're submitting to me, remember? You promised to take my hot cum in all parts of you. I promised I would draw your seed many times, but I did not say in what order these events would occur." Naruto whined, but then the demon took hold of his shaft and drew a sheer, blissful, whorish moan.

"Ogh Kurama it's so good! Please!"

"I'll let you cum when I'm done fucking your ass, but before that-"

"Oooongh!" he whined, so full of need to release, so inflamed by his lust.

"I want you to give me the thing most precious to you. You've dedicated your body to my worship, and what a fine body it is, but I want more. I want what's inside it. I want you, your soul."

"You are really messed up," Naruto replied, beginning to get up, but then the demon jerked his manhood hard and paralyzed him with pleasure. "OOOOOONGH! UH! KURAMA!"

"You've given me your body, so you're going nowhere. Now let me have the best part, and you can have me."

"Oongh, just stop AH!"

"Give me what I want and I'll stop torturing you like this."

"AH! HOW?! ANYTHING!"

"Dedicate your soul to me. Say it!" The stroking stopped, and Naruto panted.

"Ogh...Hah... I dedicate my soul to Kurama for all of his purposes and desires in Lord Satan's name. Let him be my owner in all things. Ave Satanas!"

"Ave Satanas indeed!" The blond felt himself suddenly yanked upward and spread-eagle, hanging in the air as the very visible demon walked briskly over to the fireplace. "This, happens to be Hellfire, flames that don't go out without holy water. Now you've given me everything I need to break open your vessel and take your soul for my lord." Kurama withdrew a brand, a very small one glowing white hot. "This is the mark of allegiance to Hell. It can't be put on you without direct permission. Since you just dedicated your soul, that means the rules have been satisfied."

"Oh God! No! No no no of fuck no! Get away with that thing! NO!" Kurama drew near, aiming it right between Naruto's balls and his hole, the perfect place to mark a man whore. "NO! DAMNIT NO!" Kurama thrust the white hot pentacle and circle adorned with different symbols right on target, the prime vertex aiming on a straight line to the teen's anus. The sound of sizzling and popping flesh was paired with a scream, one however of pure pleasure. Kurama could control his senses. This didn't hurt at all! "OH FUCK! SOOOO GOOOOOOOD!" His whole body quaked as his overactive nerves and muscles were lost in a frenzy. Then the brand was pulled away, a perfectly scorched, black imprint right where he wanted it. Naruto was silent as the demon walked the brand back to the fireplace, and then the room began to shine blue, his body lighting up in azure.

"Get in your cage, soul slave." Instantly a blue, shining body sprung out of Naruto and flew to the one corner of the room, into a cage of black bars. "I'll deal with you before too long. For now, I have a freshly damned virgin to deflower." He stepped up to Naruto and flipped him over, pulling apart his cheeks and leaning down to sink his forked tongue against the ring, drawing an instant moan since the whole area was sensitive. "Yeah you like my tongue playing with you. How about this...?" He pushed against the pink virgin ring, and he pressed his chin against the brand, causing the teen to shake violently and moan whorishly. He squeezed around the tongue, and Kurama pushed harder, parting those walls and snaking inside. Naruto's virgin taste was incredible, and Kurama knew exactly how to get those walls pliable, pulling endless groans from his new slave. He pushed harder and down, finding the teen's prostate and prodding it hard.

"Oongh! Kurama please there! AHAH! Oh jeez! Uuun!" The demon pulled out for a bit, spanking his mark.

"Yeah you little slut you love it! One more round of that and then we can get to the best part: pumping you full of cum again and again and again until you pass out."

"Ogh please hurry. I want to cum so much!" The demon dove back in again, harder and deeper, shoving those walls apart and kneading the cheeks. "Please...please fuck my ass..." Then Kurama drew out and stood, and Naruto was flipped the long ways, his head now at level with Kurama's standing pride. "Again?! No! Fuck me already!"

"Get me lubed up first Naruto. Worship my cock once again so I can put it in you deep." That musky scent had Naruto licking, but then Kurama lifted his lower jaw and pushed in, commanding Naruto to drool all over him. "Good boy. NOW we can begin."Kurama got on his spread knees once more, and he let Naruto down onto his own hands and knees. "Come here, facing away. You're going to do the work." Naruto eyed that cock and felt his hole twitch with need.

"Yes Kurama." He crawled up and turned around, and then he felt the demon place his tip right at his twitching entrance.

"Sit," he commanded. Naruto immediately began to sink, the head pushing at his virgin ring, separating it and slipping roughly inside, even with the drool and Kurama's work easing the way.

"Oh God it's big! Kurama it's so hot and big!"

"Agh yeah. I know! Come on you can take it." Naruto continued to sink, pleasure overriding his will and driving him on. Inch after inch slowly slipped inside him. It ached but it was so good! "Good little twink. Yeah you've wanted a big cock to take your hole for a long time now. How's it feel?"

"It's so good! But it hurts too!"

"Yeah I bet. I'm thirteen inches long and four and a half around. Big enough for ya?"

"Yeah, maybe too big..."

"Nonsense." God was that ass so tight and hot! Kurama pulled the teen a bit, drawing groans of pain and pleasure, but Hell if he cared for the little slut. "Yeah that's nice! Oh I can't wait to start really fucking this." The silky walls were totally untouched, smooth, slippery, tight, and hot. He had to fight to pierce the teen, and oh did his body squeeze him once inside.

"Please, oh please just let me cum," Naruto begged.

"Now now be patient. Once I pump you full of spunk and you understand you are mine to command, I'll let you cum again and again."

"But I do understand that!"

"I know. Just let me shoot off in ya first. It shouldn't take long." Those clawed hands wandered over Naruto's thighs and drew heavy moans. "Now ride like a good little boy." The teen gave him a pitiful look, but he pushed against his knees and started to rise up, pulling up a couple inches before sinking back down, groaning in lust, need, pleasure, and pain. "Mmm yeah, just like that..." Kurama stole a kiss from the blond and continued to just ghost over his flesh as the teen tried to ride for the first time. "Aahhh, higher, faster."

"Nngh Kurama please," he begged, so overcome with need and sensation he could barely think straight. The redhead thrust up against him and growled his pleasure. "ANGH! Awh!"

"Yeah take it, deep and hard. Come on Naruto isn't this what you always wanted your first time to be like? I'm big enough, right? I'm being gentle, right? I'm kissing you and touching you in all the right ways..."

"I know, but you're nothing like the guy I would have wanted. This is all one-sided. Ungh!"

"I'm sexy, powerful, dominant, say all the right things, have all the features and more. I'm just not the romantic type. I want to get right down to it. I know just where to touch you to get you to see stars. I know how to kiss you and hold you to make you feel safe... I was so patient with you, letting you explore your first man, learn how to taste, kiss, grope, and so much more... You've gotten a ton out of this little escapade. I gave you booze, dances, pretty words... I just got an amateur blowjob and a soul. You'll get your relief when you have an ass full of my fresh out of the tap, steaming man milk. And, because I've given you so much tonight, I'm going to make you do the work to get it. After that we'll be square, even, and we can go at it all night."

Naruto was still, in a daze, so crushed and stuck mentally... Kurama grabbed his shaft again and pulled out a yell. "Ride me. Give me your virginity like you know you would to the perfect guy, because I'm the closest you're gonna ever get."

Naruto felt those strong hands wrapped around him, smelled roses and sandalwood, felt no pain as he rode the guy in his dreams. The kisses were passionate and loving, the hold gentle, but firm and dominant. The man was guiding him, helping him along, getting the blond to feel pleasure too. "Ongh, ugh!" With new found strength the teen rose up and fell along half the length, Kurama smiling wickedly and absorbing the excess pleasure from his partner.

"Oh yeah you naughty little boy. You like the hard meat inside you, opening you up and making you ready. You know there's a sensation you can never surpass or go back from... Getting your rocks off in s virgin ass is divine, the best sex a top ever gets if the bottom is good like you. But, for someone in your position, there's just nothing like having your insides all tenderized, and then when that hot cream rushes against your walls it burns just right, especially the first time. It's so satisfying and fulfilling to feel a fat dick pulsing inside you and painting you with seed. You know why?" Naruto could only pant and groan, him totally lost to the world. Kurama stopped him and leaned up to his ear. "It's because it's dirty. It's intimate. You gave up power and yourself to a higher man, and when you accept that it just becomes so easy, so good..." Those perverted hands ran over the teen with new speed and desire, groping everywhere. Naruto was picking up speed too in an effort to get to his own release. "Yeah, give yourself to me... I'm getting close Naruto. You know what that means... Don't hold anything back. Be as loud as you want. I want to hear exactly what you feel. I want to feel, see, and hear just how much you love losing your virginity to me. Haah, oh yeah, mmmmrrrrgggghhhh," he growled in pleasure. That hot boy pussy was treating him just right. Oh this was gonna be so satisfying...

Naruto felt sore, heat thrumming inside him as that hard pole bruised his insides. His erection was red and dripping, his entire mind spinning. If he could just cum, just let it all out... He felt the demon's pre making him more slick inside, and starting to itch in a way. So close, so good, on the edge of insanity and bliss. His own tightly held balls fell on the redhead's with every pass, right down to the root, his aching brand pressing down as well, making him weep with need. He could hear Kurama groaning and moaning, could feel his abdomen tensing up. The demon had to be close. He had to be. Naruto was gonna lose it if this didn't end soon! "Oh yeah right there..." he goaded. "Yeah keep pushing against me. Your ass is so amazingly tight and warm... I'm gonna fill you up so much."

"Please I need it!" Naruto yelled, receiving a playful spank.

"Yeah you do! Harder. More speed."

"Unghuuuugh!" came an open, needy, desperate cry as Naruto began to go faster and land harder, tears slipping down his face. That sound was amazing, lighting Kurama's fire.

"Oooffffuuuuck I'm gonna shoot...I'm so there! Agh!" Suddenly Naruto was yanked down hard to the demon's root, shaking. "OOOH YEAAH!" Naruto could feel the pole inside him undulate hard. Then he felt a gush of hot fluid, and a burning sensation inside him. It was such a weird feeling. Another pulse and gush hard against his inner walls. Naruto didn't know it, but he was openly yelling in pleasure. That burn was Kurama's cum rushing against his defiled insides, the demon's essence drilling into his most intimate flesh, marking it. Naruto had submitted to another man, and God did it feel exactly like how he imagined having the perfect guy inside him, taking his honor. Kurama's eyes had rolled up in his head, his tongue fallen out of his mouth as he groaned, growled, and moaned in bliss. Naruto could feel every single one of his shots: six, seven, eight... Kurama squeezed him and tried to press them even closer together. Nine, ten... The pumps were diminishing in strength, but there had to be so much in there already. Eleven...twelve...thirteen. All was still, both men panting, Naruto shaking and squirming inside as he felt it all shifting around, it so awkward...

"Mmmmmmgh. Now THAT, was a good ride. Nicely done you slutty virgin you." There were a couple playful spanks and gropes, and Naruto just turned to him with the most pitiful eyes, but there was a lot in them. Pain, pleasure, satisfaction, need, lust...and acceptance. That was it! "Yeah, you're mine now Naruto..." The horned, fanged, clawed, tailed, perverted demon smiled evilly in victory, and the blond could only nod in agreement. "You've been a good little boy, so come here." The teen leaned back, and they kissed gently. A warm hand wrapped around his very sore shaft and pumped caringly. "Now you can cum Naruto. Go ahead. Spill it all out..." That voice was gentle, kind, understanding... With so little strength left he leaned his head back and practically collapsed. Kurama kissed and sucked at his neck as he removed the spell from his new pet. He summoned a gold bottle with a wide neck into his other hand and lined up the teen's pride with it, and within moments the redhead felt an all too familiar squeeze around his partly softened endowment, and Naruto cried out in happiness, pleasure, and relief as he finally went over that edge. He fired off hard into the container, giving it everything he had as he shook all over. "Good boy...that's it..." Naruto shook all over and moaned happily as nine, ten, eleven...twelve...at last thirteen heavy shots of hot semen were given and housed.

"Now now you've got more spunk than that. Give it ALL!" A pair of clawed fingers pressed hard on the brand, and Naruto's body flexed taut as he screamed in pleasure from an immediate second orgasm. The sounds of the new ropes slamming into the supply were like music to Kurama's ears. He was either going to make quite a bundle on this in a sale or would thoroughly enjoy it later down the road. He rubbed the mark in circles and made the teen give up every drop in his body, every store of seed and pre. The bottle was enchanted to keep what it contained at body temperature, and the fluids were sheltered from the air while being continually mixed into a uniform solution. At last the panting teen had nothing more, and so the demon looked inside and saw the familiar azure glow, the remnants of Naruto's good soul mixed with his first seed. He let out his tongue and tipped just a few drops into it, instantly moaning and hardening at the flavor.

This was like a fine tequila for demons. The more righteous and untouched, the better. This was what you served your dearest friends or those you needed a monumental favor from. As much as the demon wanted to consume it all, he pulled himself together and placed in a stopper before sending it somewhere for storage. He swiped the last droplets from Naruto's softening head, and then it was done, though the demon had plenty of stamina left.

"Alright, round two?" he asked purely out of courtesy. Naruto's eyes shot open and he groaned.

"I'm too tired, and I'm not letting some crazy demon screw me again." He started sitting up, Kurama raising a brow and putting his clawed hands down on those hips.

"Don't you remember our promises to each other? We can't leave the circle until they're all fulfilled. Not to mention, did you forget you gave me your body and your soul? You belong to me now. So, asking you is really just me being nice. If I want your ass, I'm gonna take it. You can either learn to accept that and have the fun I'm having, or you can resist and just make everything a bit slower. We're not leaving until the candles burn all the way down. How many rounds you think that'll take?"

"Too many. Are you joking?!"

"Not at all. Now get on your hands and knees," Kurama commanded. Naruto started to lean forward and groan, his insides still warm and tender, making him hiss in discomfort as the demon began to rise on his knees, keeping them locked together as they got into the doggy position. "Good, now I want you to feel my sticky cum lining your tight little boy pussy, focus on how warm it still is..." Naruto was a little weirded out, but he felt the wetness inside him and noticed how far the feeling stretched. "Here's where it gets a little wild Naruto... Feel it working yet?"

"What do you mean working?" asked the annoyed teen. Then that stuff in him began to heat up, and move. "What? Ungh! Oooogh..."

"That. You know how everything felt so electric earlier? That was a lot of ecstasy."

"God I knew you drugged me," the squirming blond spoke. "I never should have had that tea."

"No point in regretting what you can't change Naruto. Now, let that stuff get real deep, and then you'll feel as good as when we started."

"What? How, the Hell, does that work?" He was starting to feel flushed, that hot sensation throughout his belly now.

"I own you, body and soul. Now if I want, your body will react certain ways to the chemicals in my semen. For instance, if I want you to feel like a weak, fevered mess..." Naruto felt cold and sore suddenly, and he collapsed on his hands with a groan. "If I want you nice and energetic..." Naruto felt all the tire wear away, and he got back up with a partly frightened look. "If I want every touch to make you see stars..." Clawed hands slipped devilishly over the teen's thighs, and Naruto was openly moaning and thrashing from the sensations. Kurama's tail spun around his right leg three times, and the arrowhead floated up right beneath the brand for use at a later time. "And, I can make you so impossibly horny you do whatever I ask without any reservation."

"You're lying," Naruto replied back, receiving a demonic smirk, and then his entire body tingled. He saw Kurama's strong face, hungry eyes, and felt his insides stir. He looked at the chiseled front and began to drool. Oh damn was he hot, so sexy and dominating. With an audible crack the devil spanked his toy, and Naruto moaned whorishly while squeezing him and pushing back. The teen was blushing profusely, and Kurama went to twist his nipples, drawing an open yell of desire. "Fuck! Oh God! Oh please fuck my ass. I want you loving my hole the way it should be..."

"Oh, and how would that be?" the devil asked in his ear.

"Whatever way you decide. Just give my hole that cock." The teen was looking back with a tempting expression, pulling one of his globes to the side to show he really wanted it.

"Hehe, good answer Naruto." The horned devil took hold of his boy toy and spread his knees, lowering Naruto and widening his stance for maximum access. Then he reared back and dove in. That first balls-deep thrust had Naruto see stars, tell, and drool as he squeezed Kurama's endowment. With a victorious grin, the demon stood on his parted knees, gripped the front of Naruto's legs, and then he went into a rapid frenzy.

"Ungh, yeah, uhuh...oh Go-o-o-o-o-od yeah. Oh my ass. Mmmgh. So deeeep..." Kurama almost laughed at how much the virgin had become such a cock whore so fast. He aimed at the prostate and kept pounding all the way in with rapid, 4-inch thrusts. "Ungh, oh yeah fuck my ass, aaaaaah."

"Yeah you like that demon dick don't you?"

"Oh it's the best!"

"Yeah, you've got a nice ass. All tight, hot, and wet for me. It just takes me straightin and squeezes me in all the right places. Hard to believe such a slut was a virgin not ten minutes ago."

"O-o-o-o-oogh. ONGH!" Kurama had pounded hard down to the root after a good session. "Aaagh..." Naruto swiveled his ass around trying to get some more sensation, earning a couple spanks from his demon owner. He reached between his own legs and put his fingers around his stretched hole, pulling it more open, playing with his balls too.

"Oh, you want it even harder? I can do that." This time through the demon pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, lifting the teen a bit higher and putting his prostate in the line of fire. Suddenly he was yipping, squeezing, moaning, and yelling with every hard pass, at first slow, but then Kurama started going at a faster and faster pace, and his toy just couldn't take it, letting out dazzling streaks without even being touched, his swinging member making it go everywhere from the floor to his arms to his chest and chin. The crying out and pressing back sent the power-drunk demon over, him slamming in to the root and letting it all out over the same heavy, hot thirteen shots which had the cute little twink moaning like a whore as he savored the feeling of an alpha laying claim.

Then of course since the demon couldn't have his charge tire, his spunk went to work again, wending around in him, giving him stamina, and more unnatural lust. The ass flesh was twitching with need again, and the kid's prick was hard and dripping, but the teen wasn't doing anything other than giving Kurama a needy, wanting, knowing stare. "Not gonna touch yourself Naruto?" asked his owner.

"I want you to stud," came the response. "You're so good at it. I know you are." The grin Kurama flashed was pure evil.

"You're right; I am extremely good at it. Maybe I will if you kiss me." Naruto turned partway around as Kurama leaned over him and got up on his feet, remounting and closing his lips over the teen's. The new angle brought stronger moans out of his slave as he started pounding in. He took full control and shoved his tongue wherever he pleased as he dove into the heat. This was such a perfect night for him. The defiled virgin just tasted so good... He needed to grope and scratch up all that pretty, untouched skin. It would have been wasted on any human lover. Only a demon really knew how to make humans quake with lust, need, and pleasure like this. Every change in depth, ever break in rhythm, every accent was something new which made the boy want and need more, accept more with his moans and reciprocation, which egged on the redhead whose curls were once again at his doorstep and whose balls were slapping his butt with every pass. Kurama groaned and moaned in compliment into the endless kiss as he slowly rode up to his new peak, his slave's length swinging and bouncing in the air with every brutal thrust. When he was getting close, he took hold of the bitch's boyhood and began to jerk with all of his knowledge and skill, Naruto rolling his hips in a complimentary rhythm as he welcomed more brutal violations of his hole.

"Aaaah, yeah you take me nice and deep like a good bitch boy...You want my cum down in here too?"

"Agh, oh fuck yeah! Give me all that hot man milk in my fuck hole where it belongs! Oongh!" Now how could the horny demon argue with that? He was close...he went as hard as his body would allow, probably bruising the helpless blond's butt. Then his tail jolted hard into the brand as he continued jerking the twink, and he swallowed a scream as that vise closed around him and drove him wild. His own seed helped encourage Naruto to rapidly regenerate his, so many heavy shots of it splattered across the pentacle, and then the devil got his rocks off harder than the first time by far. His demon seed soared violently against the teen's walls as he continually kept up the brutal thrusting, bringing out grunts of discomfort and then open series of whorish moans as that burn worked into Naruto's body once more in a far more intense way. After thirteen shots Kurama relaxed and stopped fucking; panting and sighing in relief and victory, Naruto in similar relief and happiness, acceptance. Then the tail unwound, and Kurama steadily pulled all the way out of his slave, drawing a long groan from him. He was still rock hard too, and it was all because he knew there were so many dirty things left to do. He summoned a knobby object made of gold and rubber, and he lifted Naruto as he drew the last of his endowment free with a pop, twitching as he saw that contracting man cunt demanding more, and then he harshly shoved the gold object in, sealing Naruto's hole from letting out a drop of his master's cum.

"Oongh, ow what is that?" asked the teen.

"It's a butt plug to keep all my spunk inside you for later Naruto." The teen was suddenly being tipped upside down, and he was shackled to a floating metal frame. It was another upside down pentacle and band of symbols, Naruto's head out toward the bottom corner, his arms held out straight along the lower segments of the bounding corners, and his legs pulled to the outside lines leading to the upper corners. "Now clean my cock like a good slut." Naruto saw the stalwart pole coated in white and slime, and he grimaced, but Kurama had his desire quickly spike, and suddenly all that mattered was the fact it was such a beautiful, big specimen.

Without a care the teen opened his mouth and accepted the head, licking and groaning in desire, tasting his own ass flesh and more of Kurama's tasty semen. Then he felt something warm and slippery start to wrap around the head of his penis, and he titled his head up to see the demon's forked tongue slipping around the ridge under his head. He began to suck on his master's endowment as his own groin began to emanate sensations. Before long the demon was gripping his head with both hands, bending at the knees, and thrusting gently into his mouth and throat, smiling in satisfaction as he violated the human in every conceivable manner one after another. Oh the fulfillment it brought him to sin... And such a willing participant... He shoved his cock farther and farther in, making Naruto gag around him. "Breathe out through your nose." He drew out, a good amount of slobber on him, and his wound tongue squeezed and slid, making Naruto openly moan in pleasure, and then that cock was guided in deeper than before up his throat. "Oogggghhhhyeaaaahhhh. Just lick and let me into that..." Kurama took the blond's head into his mouth, the teen groaning at the warmth. He never thought he'd be sucked off.

Contrary to what Kurama may have exuded and led Naruto to believe, demons had no reservations about taking a submissive role in sex. Sucking dick was fun. Still, he was an alpha through and through. "Nnn, nice dick indeed. The flavor's great." The blond could only mumble in response. Kurama had more than ten inches in the boy's velvety throat, and at last he shoved every bit in, burying Naruto's nose in his sac and making him retch. "Mmmmgghnhnhnn!" the demon groaned in satisfaction, suddenly drawing all the way out and letting him breathe. He went down on the teen's rod like a champ, tearing moan after moan, shake after shake from the untrained boy. So innocent...it was cute and satisfying... After a bit he offered his pole back to Naruto, and the teen took in the head and bobbed while dealing with his own sensations. It was mutual and gentle, and Kurama watched the family jewels in front of him start to tighten up, knowing his mark was getting close. Clawed hands pressed and squeezed the inner thighs, earning a few whines and keens, more shivering too. Naruto's precum had a great, needy flavor to it. He'd been looking for his first man for a while! It was so obvious... That forked tongue swished and flicked, and experienced lips and cheeks sucked and massaged the head for all it was worth. The demon even deepthroated Naruto easily and let him have those pleasures. When the shaking became intense, the redhead pulled back to the top and went at it hard, and his mark held nothing back in open moans. Those eight inches flexed powerfully, and with precise rubbing of the brand, the devil coaxed a great first pump out of his captive length. Neediness, lust, purity (now quickly fading), fantasy, and youth. The cream was delicious even though this wasn't nearly as good as Naruto's first seed and soul runoff.

As the next pumps fired off, those hands graced down to Naruto's waist and chest, honoring his body and making him feel good and secure. Thirteen helpings of his essence, and then the yellow-haired kid went a bit slack, relaxing after being treated. With a pop the devil cleaned and left the softening shaft. "Mmm, I liked that a lot Naruto. Sucking you off is fun too... Ready?" The blond nodded and hummed, and then the devil pressed forward, starting to go into the back of his throat again, and he grabbed hold of the bars above Naruto's arms, pulling his legs off the ground and setting his knees on the band of the frame, dropping his hips slightly, and then angling up, gently thrusting, and slowly pulling his body up, his dick forcing its way into velvety heaven. "Oongh... Lord Satan let my seed guide this man into your merciful, damning embrace. Ave, Satanaaaaaa." That open moan sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and he felt the familiar pulses, only now going deeper into his throat where he felt warm splashes. Then the pointed tail gently curled around his neck twice and stopped in front of his face. Before long he tasted the familiar flavors on his tongue and groaned, loving it. "Yeeeessss." Always thirteen... Kurama always sent thirteen pumps into him, in the same pattern of strong to weak pulses... As the cream dripped down his throat, Naruto began to ponder it. The demon didn't need to be gentle with him since he was now a slave, but this wasn't bad at all. He wanted to keep going... He wanted to be under the redhead. Kurama wasn't perfect at all. He was a crazy demon who'd drugged and kidnapped the teen, practically raped him at this point, stolen his soul... But, this wasn't so bad, and he did have a great body... He knew how to use it too... The devil drew out of his maw, him licking the whole way and cleaning him, kissing the head when done.

Kurama dismounted, standing up and having Naruto rotate upright. He kissed his slave, tasting his own essence and lightly tail didn't unwind, it staying around the boy's neck. The shackles came undone one by one, Naruto wrapping one arm around the demon's shoulder, and then another, a leg, and then he was completely holding on to the demon for support. The kiss was gentle, caring. The hold was predatory and lecherous, but still... When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw stillness in those crimson orbs. The frame was gone now too.

"Ever masturbated?"

"Haaah, a little, but..."

"Good. Now come worship my pleasure tree with your hands." He laid the blond down on his butt and proceeded to lay down flat on his back, his cock still stalwart in the air.

"Why, are you being nice? I'm your slave right?"

"You are, but you're not resisting, so it's easier just to be kind." Naruto brought up a hand and began to gently pump, listening to the slick sounds.

"Why not just force me, keep raping me like how you started?"

"I can if that's what you want, but you've already completed your submission, and right now there's no fun in it."

"Fun?"

"I'm seeing how you react to it all. You're taking this well. Most humans are pitifully crying when they get dragged to Hell, but not you... You're interesting."

"Why the tail around my neck?"

"I think it's hot."

"Oh...Then, why do you always shoot thirteen times when you reach orgasm?" At that the demon took a small breath.

"We must. The number is sacred to Lord Satan. All of his servants and followers adhere to his decrees. Thirteen, five, six, and nine are holy numbers, and circumstances vary, but in sex thirteen is a sign of potency while being off-balance, an odd number, a hint of hanging hunger or satisfaction. It is the most holy number of lust. When our thirteenth orgasm passes, the lust ritual will be complete. We'll open a portal to Hell, and fall."

"Fall?"

"Into damnation. Into Hell. Squeeze harder." Naruto complied as he laid on his side, offering the devil his man parts as he continued to stroke the other's. Without hesitation a clawed hand wrapped around him and began to stroke as well. "You're taking it rather well."

"It's unavoidable, isn't it?"

"It would require a divine miracle to save you now, and Heaven wouldn't so easily be accommodating. You can almost certainly count on going to Hell very soon."

"Then I want to enjoy this while I can... Ungh. You're so good at this..."

"I've had a lot of practice. Use your thumb on my head. Nngh. Yeah that's it."

"How many?" asked the teen.

"Eight thousand seven hundred forty nine," came the even reply.

"Wow...so I'm just another notch on the belt huh?"

"For Lord Satan all of his children are precious. I've brought him so many in slavery. He's freed many of them, made them demons like me. I've brought men and women to Hell in near equal numbers and by many acts, though encounters like these are my favorites." Naruto's other hand played with his balls, massaging them carefully, him consciously thinking about the symbols of Kurama's masculinity and how to revere them. Naruto felt himself on the edge before long, Kurama's hands so sinfully warm and good to his flesh. With a small moan and trembling, the teen went over the edge, his fellow licking at his slit as the cream slipped out slowly, him groaning at the flavor, Naruto suckling on his cockhead and stroking the shaft, even daring to slip a finger into the demon's entrance and prod his prostate. He felt the walls slam down around him, and another thirteen shots of musk rushed into his mouth one after another. "Eleven. Two more, and it'll be over. You haven't even noticed, have you?" Naruto gave him a strange look. "See the room around you." The blond had to work hard to tear his gaze from those eyes, but then he saw dancing light everywhere, his brow screwing up in curiosity. "It's the Hellfire. Your sins have fueled it awake to consume the room, all but for this space defended by the candles, and they are almost gone. One more orgasm from us both, and we'll be consumed." All the room was bathed in heat and light, but that didn't matter... Naruto sat up, and so did the demon. They kissed passionately, hands gently and reverently touching one another, sparking each other's arousal to life one last time.

In heat and sweat they humped against each other to grind their heated arousals, and then they were on their sides, the redhead piercing his slave once again, lifting a leg behind his own hips for maximum penetration, and his arms wrapped around the teen's stomach. Naruto's right arm reached back, taking hold of a horn as he turned back with a needy, lustful look. They kissed, and the devil staked his claim. Claws and fingers wandered. Palms grabbed, and gasps escaped to the air as it all began to grow hot, roasting their bodies, enflaming them further.

"My body and soul are yours Kurama, in dedication to Lord Satan. I give myself over to you. Ave Satanas."

"Ave Satanas. Naruto, just hold onto me and focus on your lust and pleasure. Go fearlessly and there will be no pain."

"Fill me again. I want you to mark me again... I want to burn with lust for you." They kissed passionately again, and it wasn't long before the panting became heavy and the thrusting and touching became frenzied. "Yes, yes...Kurama yes...take me..."

"Ooaangh. You need me inside you. You exist to worship Lord Satan and me. You, are a tainted, dirty, cock whore. You, are my sex slave, and you wish I could get deeper into you."

"Yes. I need your cock hard and deep, pounding me. My ass is yours. So is my mouth. I'm a vessel for your seed. I'm willingly your slave. Please cum inside me. I need it all the way inside." That begging was just too much... Kurama couldn't hold back. He went over first, and as he started filling the slut up, Naruto went flying over his own edge, locking down and spraying off hard. The candles touched the floor and fizzled out all at once as the two males tangled in their pleasures, and the melted wax in the pentacle lit first with Hellfire. The moans of pleasure were so loud from them both as the fire swept over them, and then all was silent as they were consumed.

It was all hazy and blurry to Naruto as the blazes took him. He saw Kurama, and then he didn't. He saw darkness and light, fire, flesh, himself smiling wickedly. He awoke among roiling, twisting bodies, guttural sounds of horror and agony, but he stood, and he walked over them and the fires consuming them. He came to red stone, stood upon it, delirious and disoriented. Beings came to him, horned and terrible, but he was unafraid. He was bound in chains and made to march a great distance, but not once did he fear. Words were spoken which he could not catch and remember, but he remembered seeing another of these beings come to him and ask him questions, demand an offering. Naruto's chains were undone, and he remembered saying he knew not what to offer the being in thanks, for he had come naked, alone, and with nothing... There was only one favor he could offer, and this being accepted it. He bowed to this and several others, and then he proceeded to offer what he could to all who came before him. Everything was distorted and strange, but he could only think he belonged and was in his place. Naruto was not afraid, and so he accepted it, and such was his fate from that day forward.

**$ ##############&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*********########$$$$$**

**Author Notes: Don't you dare walk off without giving me a review :)**


End file.
